


Algunos amores (no) están destinados a ser

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es como si fuera una gran revelación, no realmente. Es, más bien, la última confirmación que necesitaba, el <i>sí</i> definitivo a una pregunta cuya respuesta siempre supo, aunque jamás la haya querido admitir. Sin embargo, no deja de golpearlo fuerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunos amores (no) están destinados a ser

No es como si fuera una gran revelación, no realmente. Es, más bien, la última confirmación que necesitaba, el _sí_ definitivo a una pregunta cuya respuesta siempre supo, aunque jamás la haya querido admitir. Sin embargo, no deja de golpearlo fuerte.

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Debía dedicarse arduamente a la natación, conseguir entrar en una buena universidad, enamorarse de una chica linda y de buena familia que lo apoyara en su sueño, ganar una o dos medallas olímpicas y luego retirarse, trabajar de entrenador, formar una familia. Era un plan fácil, sencillo, uno que había trazado de pequeño y al cual pensaba atenerse.

Entonces conoció a Rin y, sin saberlo, sus prioridades cambiaron.

Sï, nadar aún era lo más importante, pero ya no era lo único. Quería estar todo el tiempo posible con el chico, jugar con él, competir, disfrutar de la vida. Cuando Rin le dijo que quería que compitieran juntos en una carrera de relevos, se sintió más que feliz. Aún no lo sabía y no se lo admitiría hasta muchos años después, pero estaba pasando por su primer (único) amor y disfrutaba cada instante de él.

Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que perdieron. Sabe que fue más que nada su culpa que pelearan, incluso más que Rin terminara alejándose un poco de él luego de eso, pero simplemente no supo manejarlo. Le había fallado a Rin, ¿cómo podía enfrentarlo luego de eso?

El chico tomó esa decisión por él, buscando un nuevo grupo con el que sí pudiera ganar. Odió a Nanase desde el primer momento que escuchó su nombre, la alegría que inundaba el rostro de Rin al hablar de él.

—Por como hablas de él pareciera que te gusta —dijo una vez en tono burlón, intentando todo lo posible para que Rin dejara de pensar en otras personas y volviera a fijarse sólo en él.

No se esperaba que Rin lo mirara con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas sonrojadas, un aire culpable que hizo que él mismo contuviera la respiración, la desesperación de saber lo que estaba pasando dándole ganas de gritar y patalear como si nuevamente fuera un chiquillo de cinco años.

—¿Y qué si me gustara?

Nunca volvieron a hablar el tema y, técnicamente, Rin nunca lo confesó realmente, pero esa noche Sosuke la terminó llorando contra su almohada. No estaba seguro de por qué lloraba, si porque estaba perdiendo a Rin ante a un chico al que ni conocía, si por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, o si por el hecho de que poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer ese sentimiento que le hacía latir a mil el corazón cada vez que miraba a su amigo.

Ahora, años después, las cosas no han cambiado. Rin sigue enamorado de Nanase, orbitando a su alrededor aunque no lo quiera. Sosuke, por su lado, sigue enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia, un sentimiento del cual ya no sabe cómo deshacerse, pero el cual al menos ya no niega.

Rin nunca va a quererlo, al menos no de esa forma. Incluso en un mundo en el que Nanase no compartiera ese sentimiento (porque a pesar de que sabe que los dos muchachos no lo han hablado, sabe que Nanase también está enamorado de Rin), su amigo seguiría sin sentirse de esa forma hacia él. Hoy sabe que los sentimientos no se pueden fuerzan, ni para que aparezcan ni para que desaparezcan.

De cierta forma, se siente más tranquilo. El admitirse este sentimiento le ha sacado un peso de encima, una carga que ya ni recordaba que llevaba.

Ahora lo único que le queda es estar ahí para Rin cuando este decida hacer algo con _sus_ sentimientos, ser el mejor amigo que Rin se merece y el cual está feliz de ser.


End file.
